Les Sept Nains et accessoirement Blanche Neige
by Calimello
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Cassandre  ou Blanche Neige, si vous préférez , de sa belle mère Géraldine et de Sept Nains timbrés... résumé et titre pourris, j'étais pas inspirée xD


Les sept nains, et Blanche-Neige, accessoirement...

Y'a-t-il vraiment besoin de préciser que le conte de « Blanche-Neige et les sept nains » ne m'appartient pas ?

C'est une parodie un peu étrange, où je mélange pleins d'univers de contes différents (Enfin... comme dans mes autres fics, en même temps...), donc le résultat est peut-être un peu éloigné de l'histoire originale (ce qui est un peu le but, à vrai dire). Je ne sais pas trop combien de chapitres je ferais, on verra bien, en tous il n'y en aura pas qu'un seul, c'est sûr et certain^^

Il y a fort longtemps, dans un royaume fort lointain, vivait une reine fort gentille mais fort franchement vaniteuse et qui avait une belle-fille qui était fort jolie. Elle se nommait Cassandre, mais on l'appelait Blanche-Neige, parce qu'elle était toute palote. La reine vaniteuse était plutôt moche, mais se prenait pourtant pour la plus belle femme du royaume, parce qu'elle avait un miroir magique qui, craignant sa colère, prétextait toujours qu'elle était d'une inégalable beauté. Le problème, c'est que c'était un miroir d'un naturel honnête, qui en avait marre de mentir tout le temps. Alors, un jour que la reine posait la question : « miroir, ne suis-je point la plus belle ? », le miroir répondit :

_ - Vous êtes d'une grande beauté, mais Blanche-Neige (ou Cassandre, si vous préférez) est encore plus jolie !_

- Qwwwwwwwwwwaaaa ?

_- Vous êtes d'une grande beauté, mais Blanche-Neige (ou Cassandre, si vous préférez) est encore plus jolie !_

- Comment ?

_ - Vous êtes_…

- Oh, tais-toi, j'ai compris.

La reine (qui s'appelait Géraldine, au cas où j'aurais oublié de le préciser), la reine Géraldine donc décida de faire éliminer Blanche-Neige (ou Cassandre, si vous préférez). Elle y réfléchit longtemps pendant deux minutes, puis décida que ce n'était pas la peine de la tuer, il suffisait de l'éloigner. Elle fit donc appel à son conseiller le capitaine Crochet, pour lui demander où il était préférable de l'emmener. Il lui proposa une place dans son équipage. Géraldine refusa, car les pirates assoiffés d'argent aurait tôt fait de la vendre comme esclave, ce qui n'était guère convenable pour l'héritière du trône. Ah oui,parce-que Cassandre est_ aussi_ l'héritière du trône. Crochet conseilla de la marier au prince Patro Charmant. La reine refusa, parce-que ça voudrait dire que Patro hériterai du trône en premier, et que c'était un parfait idiot. Le conseiller interrogea la reine sur la possibilité de la confier à Peter Pan, un garçon pas très futé qui habitait quelque part au milieu de Nulle-part. Nulle-part était le royaume voisin. La reine refusa, parce-que Peter était un bon à rien, qui vivait dans une forêt, et qu'il était impensable de confier la quasi-princesse à un tel imbécile. Le capitaine proposa un kidnapping, un largage en hélicoptère, un baptême de poney dans le comté voisin, un voyage avec Alice au pays des merveilles, des cours de yoga avec un Troll, des cours de baston avec un sage Vietnamien, des vacances à Marrakech, une rencontre sportive à l'autre bout du monde, et même un vol plané au dessus de la cordillère des Andes. Géraldine refusa tout cela.

- Le tour du monde en ballon !

- Non.

- Une visite de la tour Eiffel !

- Non…

- Je sais, je sais… une manucure à Tokyo !

- Non !

- Un amoureux sur Glaciale ?

- Nooonnnn, elle va mourir de froid !

- Ou alors sur Soleiltapan ?

- ! C'est de chaleur qu'elle va mourir !

- Et-si-et-si-et-si… euh… Ah… Ah-oui-je-sais ! On l'embauche comme mannequin dans le royaume des Quatreuhfées ?

- Pour qu'elle finisse comme Griselda, la moche aux bois dormants ? Nan merci !

- Et… Si on la refilait aux Sept Nains ?

- Les Sept Nains ? Enfin une bonne idée !

- Numéro 1 vient voir chanter Tartiflatta dans mon pub, ce soir. Je peux lui en parler !

- Et encore une ! Ouais, c'est une bonne idée. Demain, Cassandre dormira dans la chaumière des Sept Nains !

- Mais euh… elle a pas peur des ogres ?

- Heinnnn ? Qwa qu'un ogre vient faire là ?

- Numéro 4 a embauché un ogre comme garde du corps.

- Il a fait ça ?

- Il est franchement paranoïaque, tu sais…

- Bon, pas grave. Je vais dire à Cassandre de préparer ses affaires. Je vais inventer une histoire quelconque ; inutile de lui dire que je vais la refiler à des Nains idiots.

- Tu peux lui sortir euuuuuuuuuuuh… Une manucure à Tokyo, le tour du monde en ballon, des cours de baston par un Troll, un baptême à poney, des vacances à Marrakech...

- Oui, les vacances à Marrakech, ça ira.

La reine rendit donc visite à sa belle-fille. Celle-ci trouva que c'était une bonne idée de prendre des vacances, et prépara sa valise en hâte. Le lendemain matin, un beau carrosse doré tiré vers le haut par une magnifique hélice d'hélicoptère vint la chercher. C'était le capitaine Crochet qui le manœuvrai. Tout sourire de quasi-princesse, Cassandre monta dedans. Et s'envola, destination : les Sept Nains.

Les premières heures du voyage se passèrent fort bien : Cassandre, habituellement plus bavarde qu'une pie, s'était tu. Normal, elle dormait à poings fermés, grâce au somnifère que lui avait administré Crochet. Arrivé au dessus de la forêt des Sept Nains, Crochet chercha le lieu de rendez-vous, à savoir la clairière 217. Là, il y déposa la Cassandre endormie, puis partit.

La quasi-princesse se réveilla avec des maux de têtes épouvantables. Que ce passait-t'il ? Où était-elle ? Elle décida d'ouvrir les yeux, ce qu'elle fit avec difficulté. Elle les referma sitôt après. Elle devait rêver. Elle rouvrit ses yeux, les referma de nouveau. Oh, non, ce n'était pas un rêve ! Pauvre Cassandre. Elle prit son courage à trois mains, et souleva ses paupières une troisième fois. Sur elle étaient penchés sept nains. _Les_ Sept Nains. En se servant du peu qu'elle savait d'eux, elle essaya de les nommer.

Le premier Nain s'appelait Numéro 1, et il était débile. Il était vêtu d'une longue barbe et d'un caleçon bleus. Sur le caleçon, il y avait des coeurs azurs. D'après ce qu'elle savait, c'était le plus raisonné des Nains.

Le deuxième Nain s'appelait Numéro 2, et il était débile. Il se tenait à sa droite, un bonnet en forme de cloche sur sa chevelure crêpue jaune canari. Il portait une chemise à carreaux jaune pâle et jaune fluo. Une chemise d'humain qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles.

Le troisième Nain s'appelait Numéro 3, et il était débile. Sa couleur, c'était le rouge, comme sa barbe, nouée sur son crâne chauve, et sa serviette de bain, nouée autour de son ventre.

Le quatrième Nain s'appelait Numéro 4, et il était débile. Il ne jurait que par le orange, comme sa barbe mal coupée et son sari en témoignaient. Un sari ? Oh, mais ces Nains étaient vraiment… à ce point-là, c'était grave. Cassandre savait qu'il était paranoïaque.

Le cinquième Nain s'appelait Numéro 5, et il était débile. Lui, sa couleur, c'était le vert. Il s'habillait de feuilles en tissus et de mousse en papier crépon. Et il avait du peur du noir. À moins qu'elle ne confonde avec Numéro 6.

Le sixième Nain s'appelaitNuméro 6, et il était débile. Grave débile. Il préférait le violet ; d'ailleurs, en l'honneur de sa couleur préférée, il avait accroché des foulards violets autour de sa taille.

Le septième Nain s'appelait Numéro 7, et il était débile. Le plus débile de tous. Il était vêtu d'une chemise de nuit… rose ! Comme sa barbe et ses cheveux.

Cassandre poussa un petit cri de desespoir._ Mais que faisait-elle là ?_

Une 'tite review ?


End file.
